In order to excel at sports, it is important to objectively analyze a user's own plays and play with consciousness of improvement. Therefore, for example, processes of recording plays as still images or moving images, viewing the still images or the moving images after the plays, and comprehending improvements or the like have been widely performed. Somebody other than the user photographs the still images or the moving images in some cases. However, in many other cases, the user photographs himself or herself, that is, performs so-called self-photographing.
In such cases, for example, when portions in which a specific user is imaged or portions in which the user plays a specific action can be extracted from the contents of the still images or the moving images, the user can review the plays in a short time to comprehend improvements. That is, when scenes desired by the user can be detected automatically from the contents, searchability of the contents can be improved and the contents can be efficiently utilized for proficiency of the plays.
A technology for automatically detecting scenes desired by a user from contents has already been suggested for commercial contents such as relay broadcast of professional sports. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for automatically detecting scenes (highlight scenes) interesting users by learning which is based on feature amounts of images or sounds of contents.